


Bewitched

by angelus2hot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape finally makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bewitched  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 238  
>  **Summary:** Snape finally makes his move.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge - Song titles](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/723574.html) at 1_million_words

Snape stood, concealed in the shadows and watched as she talked with her friends. He didn’t know what had come over him. Maybe it was a case of too much magic or not enough magic. _Perhaps he was bewitched._ Whatever it was he couldn’t stop thinking about her, dreaming about her. She had invaded his heart, conquered his will all that he was belonged to her. “Hermione.” Her name was a whispered caress that fell from his lips of its on volition.

Within moments she was standing in front of him. “Severus?”

“I’ve been waiting.” 

His voice, though harsh sent uncontrollable shivers dancing down her spine. With a wary look on her face, Hermione leaned her head back to look him in the eyes. “Waiting for what?” Hermione didn’t mean to sound terse but she’d wanted the stubborn man in front of her for a very long time and she didn’t want to get her hopes up only to have them cruelly dashed... again.

A harsh sigh escaped him. He hated having to explain himself. Or worse talk about his feelings. He was a very private man. But if he wanted her, and he did, he had to let her know. “You.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded his head.

“Prove it.” She couldn’t resist whispering the dare.

Without another word he quickly uttered a spell to hide them from any prying eyes and pulled her into his arms.


End file.
